The One With The Secret Admirer
by macie41
Summary: A/U College Mondler Fic. Monica has a secret admirer, who makes life better for her. Then there's Chandler, just your regular quirky guy, but the truth is, he's hurting inside. I suck at summaries. So please just check it out. Don't forget to leave out reviews :) It's my first ever multi-chapter fic so please be nice :) Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**The One With The Secret Admirer: Chapter 1**

_A/N: Ok, hi guys! This is an AU fic of Mondler in college. I made significant changes to their character but they're pretty much still our loved Monica and Chandler. I had the inspiration for this story from a local series here in my country. I thought that the plot fits Monica and Chandler as well. I do not own Friends (I wish) and Monica Geller and Chandler Bing. Although, I pretty much own the alternate universe version of them. I also own Charlie and Hannah Bing, as well as Monica Allen. This is set in 1988 and I set  
their birth years as 1968 and 1970 respectively. Ross is the younger Geller so he and Chandler are not friends._

Character Profiles:

_Chandler Bing 20 - College Junior _

Parents: Nora and Charles Bing

Charles is not gay they are still rich still distant from Chandler. Chandler is a middle child feeling left out. He is close with his big brother Charles Jr. who is 6 years older.

They have a younger sister named Hannah who is a high school senior whom he also adores. Chandler is very artistic. He can paint and write stories. He still uses his

good sense of humor as a defense mechanism. He's much more "active" though. He likes to play practical jokes. Chandler is generally good-natured although he has a

lot of remorse towards his parents. They hoped that Chandler was a girl because they planned on two children.

_Monica Geller 18 - College Freshman _

Parents: Jack Geller and Monica Allen

Stepmother: Judy Geller

Jack Geller is very rich and powerful. Ross is the younger Geller as he is a high school senior. He is 16 years old. Monica was named after her mother who died after

giving birth to her. Jack remarried after one year to Judy then had Ross. Monica was very well cared for by his father but her stepmother is very indifferent to her.

When Monica was younger, Judy was the best step mom. As she grew older, her relationship with Judy worsened. Judy would sometimes act nice to Monica when Jack

is around. But there are times when Monica is physically abused by Judy of which Jack is not aware of. Monica is very close to her younger half-brother. He always

cares for her especially when she is hurt from Judy's beatings.

**GELLER HOUSEHOLD**

Monica paced around her room. It was already 7 o'clock in the morning whilst she has a class at 8 AM. "Damn it.", she whispered. The right side of her face is hurting. It was still swollen from the beating she took from her mom yesterday. She accidentally broke one of her most expensive flower vases. Judy Geller had a very bad day yesterday and she took it upon her daughter. Not only did Monica break the case, she even went pass her curfew last night. The poor daughter was misunderstood; the truth is, she was scrambling work and she had to stay late in the library. Wanting to arrive home unnoticed, she tiptoed her way into their house and with lights turned off; she did not notice the marble beauty. And that was Monday night. The week isn't even halfway done, and she already got the worst. She came back from her reverie and came into the bathroom, and splashed water over her face. She can't help but squint. After the quick freshen-up, she applied concealer on her bruises. "Dad shouldn't know. Mom would only be angrier. He would not believe either that his precious wife will do something horrible."

She went downstairs and found her family eating breakfast. She kissed her sweet dad a good morning then hugged her little brother, Ross. "Good morning big sis."

Ross said with his shy smile. At the age of 16, Ross was already a senior in high school as he was accelerated to 4th grade. He was set to enter the University next

year out of a scholarship in Paleontology. He really had a knack for science. Monica adored her little brother; she could not imagine her life without him. Everybody she

knows is aware of the fact that she is a very quiet and reserved person; but not with Ross. He seemed to be the only person to whom she can really loosen up and

have an honest conversation. In fact, he was the only person that she really trusts.

Jack Geller is a very fine man, a dedicated father to his two children, and a loyal husband. The only problem with him though, is that he isn't always around. He is

barely able to spend time with his children due to his business which he is very hands-on with. When his kids were younger, he was always there but as he succeeded

in life, he also lost his personal time. He is genuinely good-natured and caring. He's a very strong man, having to deal with his first wife's passing. All that's left of his

beautiful lady was that precious little newborn he held in his arms that fateful day in 1970. He didn't know how to feel, he should be overjoyed that he became a

father, yet he should be grieving the death of his dear spouse. He took a moment to admire his daughter who was just his little baby 18 years ago. He couldn't believe

he made it. He had no idea how he could get through everything that life brought him. He wasn't alone though, as he had Judy by his side. He met Judy a few months

after Monica's death. He decided to name his precious baby after her dear mother as he wanted his daughter to remember that her mother will forever be in her heart.

At first, he did not want things to get serious with Judy, as he doesn't want to hurt anybody as he still hasn't moved on from all the heartache. But, Judy was very

eager. And one thing led to another and they got married a year after that, then had Ross. He can honestly say that he did not love Judy at first, but eventually he

learned how to love her. He is also grateful that Monica had a mother to grow up with. He admired how she cared for his daughter like her own. Or so he thought.

It was already half past seven and Monica was definitely going to be late. "Oh my God Dad, I gotta go! Bye Ross!" She gussied up a little her long black hair which was

laid down. She did not like tying her hair even though it went past her shoulders. She then picked up her things and headed out of the front door.

**BING HOUSEHOLD**

"Chandler! Chandler! Wake up! You're gonna be late! Chandlerrr!"

The woman shouted as she repeatedly knocked on the door. She finally stopped trying and then turned around. And when she looked back: "Booooooo!". Chandler

screamed at her then held out a mischievous laugh. "Chandler, you should really stop doing that. Do you want your dearest nanny to die of a heart attack?!" she

quipped nervously. "I'm sorry Nanny Jane. Here see, I'm already dressed. Your favorite Bing is always ready." He said while acting out as if he was a model. "You're not

even a teen anymore, you're twenty! And I still always have to look out for you! Wait, did you even take a shower, are this new clothes?" She thoroughly inspected

Chandler's attire. "Come on Nanny Jane, I smell good, I'm always fresh!" He said with confidence, while he went down the stairs and she followed suit.

"Charlie, my big bro!" Chandler hugged his brother who was fixing up his tie. "Good morning Chandler." He replied. "Hey, why so serious?" Chandler asked while

picking up all the fresh roses from a vase he saw in the living room. "It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining bright, and look at the smell of this flowers. They look so

pretty too. I'm definitely giving this to her." Chandler continued. "That's nice.", was the only reply his brother gave. "Oh come on man, could you BE less enthused?"

Chandler quipped. "Sorry bro, there's just this big presentation later I'm worrying about. Hey you better eat breakfast and go, you'll be late!" He said with a shrug. "Ok then,

I'm just gonna go now, my baby Corvy's waiting for me. And I have to bring these flowers to a special lady. Oh, did Hannah go to school already?" He asked. "Hannah's

sick, she's in her room." Charlie said. "Oh I better check up on her first then." Chandler quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on her sister's room. "Hey can I come in?"

"Go." she replied nasally. "Oh baby sis, you're sick, rest well okay. Drink lots of water! Ok, I love you gotta go!" He said as he kissed her sister's forehead. "Bye

Chandler, love you too!" She waved at him, feeling weak. Chandler then headed for his car and jumped on his red Corvette convertible. He wore his Ray-bans and started his engine. Off he went.  
**  
AT THE UNIVERSITY**

Monica was walking fast along the main campus road. The driver had to drop her off the main gate. "What a jerk." She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by

someone shouting her name. "Monica! Monica! Yoohoooo! Monica! I have something for you!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs. "Great, that Chandler guy

again, why won't he leave me alone?" She decided to ignore him, kept her straight face and continued walking. Her long hair was covering her side view, and she was

glad it did. It kept her from seeing the annoying gestures Chandler makes. Chandler was still driving his car, maintaining a low speed to keep up with Monica's pace.

He did not only shout but he began beeping his horn too; the things he does to get her attention.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me? I just want to give you something. I thought we had a special connection, we were Chemistry lab partners!" He continued still with no

response. Monica was walking while looking straight down the ground. He did not notice a bump on the road and she slightly tripped causing her things to fall. Before

this happened, Chandler already got out of his car and decided to just follow her with walking. Just when she leaned over, Chandler immediately lied down on the road

and charmingly held out the flowers he brought for her. He was smiling while closing his eyes and saying "Here, these are for you dear Monica, please accept my gift."

He was expecting her to be standing above him, but when he opened his eyes she wasn't there anymore. He got up and saw that she was already far ahead.

Chandler chuckled at himself, but then forced a sad smile.

**A little later…**

Monica was standing in front of her locker checking out the new post-it notes attached to her door. "Oh yay! New Joke of the Day!" She thought to herself. She

couldn't help but laugh out loud as she read it. For the past few months, she has been receiving pun jokes on post-it notes from a secret person. At first, she thought

that it was a mistake, but then it continued on every day and the notes also kept getting sweeter and sweeter. She loved the idea of having a secret admirer. "Oh,

when will I meet you?" She dreamed of meeting the guy, a few times now. She imagined him to be a sweet and handsome man. She was brought out of her gaze

when a man snuck up behind him and spoke. "Hey what's that care to share?" Chandler asked in a silly tone. She just looked at him wide-eyed and closed her locker

and walked away from him. He followed her until the library. "Come on, stop blocking me off. Why won't you talk me? As a friend? As a human being? You know, you're

rude. You know maybe it's because of your hair, it covers up your ears, it even covers a little bit of your sight, that's why you don't notice me. Oh, maybe I'm invisible,

oh God someone forgot to turn off my special powers again! Please talk to me, or maybe you like me, because that's what they say, the more you hate, the more you

love." Chandler went on and on, smiling mischievously at his last remark. Monica just kept ignoring her and wanted to walk out once again, but Chandler blocked her

way playfully dancing. Now she really was pissed. She kicked his foot. Chandler yelped in pain. "Owwwww! What the heck did you do that for?! You're mean!"

Chandler proceeded to butt her forehead. Both of them shouted in pain, and gained bumps on their forehead. Monica was very mad and just held on a rage. She threw

all of the books on her sight at Chandler, screaming with fury. Chandler tried to shield himself with an encyclopedia as well. They made quite a scene at the library.

**A few moments later at the Dean's Office:  
**

"Are you sorry for what you did Miss Geller?" The dean asked.

"No sir, he provoked me. He butted my head for Christ's sakes!" She remarked.

"And Mr. Bing, what sane reason do you have for bumping your forehead with Ms. Geller's?"

"I just wanted to see her eyes sir." He innocently replied.

"Well, you should know that I have to report this incident to your parents."

Both of them stood up immediately yelling out their no's.

"No sir, we're fine, it's okay, and we're settled already." Monica nervously said.

"See, it's just a bump in the head nothing serious. It doesn't have to come to this." Chandler added.

"You're fine, but with the mess you made, the library isn't." The dean sternly replied.

**The next day:**

"This is so unfair! A little mess and they let us clean and organize the library for the rest of the semester! You know, this is your entire fault. If you haven't gone crazy

and threw all the books we wouldn't be here." Chandler complained.

Monica just rolled her eyes. She hated the fact that she had to do this all semester, and with annoying Chandler. She was okay with the idea of organizing things

though, she has always been a neat person.

"And I'm having a monologue again. Oh hi Chandler! "Chandler said sarcastically. "Just talk to me, you pretty much communicated with me yesterday anyway; why not

make it verbal. Why not make the most out of bad situation? Okay, I'll start. Ooh I know, what year were you born in, what animal are you? Let's see you're two years

younger than me, so the year of the monkey.. Plus minus two.. You're a dog, year of the dog; hey dogs are cute, a little scary but yeah fluffy cuteness!"

"Huh, figures why he acts like a monkey." Monica scoffed at herself. Chandler did not miss what she said. And he held out the biggest smile. "Yes!" He screamed at the

top of his lungs. "You finally recognized my presence! You finally talked to me!" He then proceeded to make monkey sounds then did the Chandler dance.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it. If you want to clear something up about the story and stuff, feel free to ask me :D More details about the Bing family will be in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, here's the next chapter, guys! Thank you for the reviews. Please see the first chapter for details on the the way in this fic, they're in college but they're not staying in dormitories. They still live with their families, as that's how this fic's gonna work. I know it's customary in the U.S. for college students to move out but I kinda followed the culture here in my country. They're both wealthy and I figured they would be brought to and from school with their own car or with a driver. _

* * *

**The One With Secret Admirer Chapter 2**

**BING HOUSEHOLD**

_**Later that night: **_

Chandler couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about the day he had with Monica. Well it wasn't  
conventional and it definitely wasn't a date. What a crazy day. She didn't even want to talk to  
him! What he is happy about though was the fact that she now at least noticed her. And he got to see her beautiful blue eyes up-close, which he already admired from a far. She is very beautiful, and he may seem like a jerk, but he liked annoying her. "Well, annoying her wasn't the first plan, but I guess she's just not a fan of my approach. I was just trying to make her smile." He thought to himself. Chandler is a good person and he just really is naturally fun-loving. Since he was a kid, he developed this sense of humor as a tool to cope up with everything around him. He may seem childish but he's mature enough to understand that life isn't a walk in a park. Having a cheerful attitude around others helped him get off his mind what has been haunting him for years. People see him as that annoying guy who likes to play jokes but what they don't know that when he's home and alone, everything he holds a grudge. It really is true. The people who are shallow when it comes to finding something funny are the ones who are depressed and hurting deep inside. He is just relieved that he still has people in his life that he is thankful for One is his brother Charlie, his sister Hannah and of course; Monica. She doesn't realize how much of an inspiration she is to her.

Chandler was going into the backyard and saw his brother sitting by the pool. His brother immediately recognized his presence and greeted him. "Hey Chandler" His big brother greeted him. "Hi Charlie" He replied then just sat beside him. Chandler was busy tapping his feet on the water when his brother broke the silence. "So, how did it go with this girl you can't stop talking to me about." He asked eagerly. "Oh you know, we're engaged, we couldn't be happier. She's the love of my life and she also couldn't live without me. We're moving in together tomorrow. I guess the ChanChan-man's charm never fails with the ladies. "Chandler said

with a smirk."Ok, yeah you're a dork! Now tell me what really happened." Yeah, he's brother  
doesn't play along with him. "Fine, you got me. Well, today was amazing; I finally have an excuse to be with her every day! I'm maintaining the library with her for the rest of the semester." He said excitedly. "I guess it's nice but wait, what'd you have to do with the library? Did you get in trouble?" Chandler just chuckled a little. "Well, sort of, it's kind of a long story. Well, you know I brought her flowers, then I kept asking her to talk to me, but she won't notice me. Then there was a book fight, a kick on my foot, butting of heads, which explains this by the way-" He said while pointing at the small bump on his forehead. "-and also a lot of screaming" "Oh my God, what did you do? This may be getting out of hand bro." He said in a serious tone. "It's not as worse as it sounds, you know I mean well! Everything is going well until she went all crazy." Chandler defended himself. "Okay, let me see, you are trying to make this girl fall in love with you, right?" "That's exactly what it is, Sir." Chandler nodded. "And, the way to do that is to piss her off, and gradually make her hate you. You're really something huh." His brother shook his head and laughed. "I'm trying to make her understand that I am one hell of a guy! I just wanna make her happy, and you know I do that with my jokes, which she has no idea that she loves by the way. She'll see some day that aside from my irresistible good looks, I'm just a sensitive and caring guy, who's just hopeless and awkward and desperate for love!" Chandler went on. "I know you're a good guy and good luck with her man, but maybe less on the jokes." Charlie tapped his shoulder. "Hey, I got to be with her because of my methods. And what I didn't tell you is that she's answering my notes already, see, we're already having a connection." Chandler said proudly. "Oh I totally forgot about the post-it notes man. Wow, you're really dedicated. Wait, can you freshen up my memory a bit, how did this thing with that girl start again?" His brother asked. "Oh someone's really getting old-" Charlie glared at his brother.

"Fine. Fine. It all started two semesters ago. She really wasn't the girl I was trying to send notes with. I was actually planning on giving out notes to this girl I've liked for a while, the name's Janice. I asked someone about her locker number then I snack up and slipped my yellow note on that locker. I waited a little for her to go over and check it but turned out, I got the wrong locker. Monica, that's her name, was the one who checked the note and man was she was pretty. You know, that Janice girl was way into her looks then I just realized I did not want that. I liked Monica because she was simple, she was very shy. I could tell by the looks she made when she saw that note. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is, and I could also sense that she really is a good person. When I saw her that day, I immediately noticed the sad look in her eyes. She was hurting too, then suddenly she held out this cutest little laugh and I can't help but smile. It seemed like I brought her out of her sadness even just for a few moments with my joke. That's when I knew I had to make her laugh every day. Then, I asked some people here and there, and I got her name. I was fine with just being her funny post-it guy, but then we ended up being classmates in Chemistry last term. I made sure that I was in my best attitude and she reluctantly agreed to be my lab partner, but then she remained very reserved. She did not talk to me unless it's about the course. So fast forward and here I am, that annoying guy Chandler." Chandler ended with a slight smile. "I guess you're really falling hard for this girl. Just don't get your hopes up too much man." Charlie gave his little brother a sincere advice. "Hey, I know where I stand, but thanks bro!" They hugged it out. "Hey, by the way Mom called, they'll be back in two weeks." Charlie added.

Chandler suddenly choked on himself. "Will Dad be here too?" He asked. "Of course he is, you know they always go together." said Charlie. "Man, it's been almost half a year, I even forgot that they live here." Chandler was suddenly feeling anxious. His parents left for London about 5 months ago as they needed sometime for some business expansion thing. Nora took the chance to write her new novel and do book signings too. They lived there temporarily and his parents did not leave with them being on good terms with him. Chandler finally had enough, and vented out all his resentment towards his parents. He told them how he was feeling left out and unwanted all these years. Heck, they even gave him a middle name for a girl! He brought out all his frustrations on how they did not support him and how he never really felt their love for him. Sure, his mom was more caring and more present in his life, but his dad was the worst. He went to his swim meets, recitals and all that other firsts stuff, but it felt forced. They never talked just the two of them, and he never really hugged his father. He wondered if his father even dared to hold him when he was just a little baby. He just can't understand why it was the case. All he ever wanted was to have a real connection with his dad. Even though his father treats him that way, he can truly say that he loves his father. He just needed for him to love him back. Chandler slept that night with a heavy heart.

_**A few days later at the Dean's office:**_

"So, I see that you did a good job with the library, Miss Heckles said that she has never seen the books so orderly, and even clean from dust. You seemed to enjoy yourself." The dean started. "I might have something to do with that." Monica shyly replied. At least she had fun cleaning. "Yes, Sir, she's really strict when it comes to the spots, you know I think the books looked five years younger from the makeover she gave." Chandler joked. Monica made an annoyed face at Chandler and he just smiled at her with a scrunched nose.  
"Okay, thanks for the work you did, but I'm afraid that you'll have to continue organizing the  
library. I told you it's for a semester right?" The dean answered.  
"But Sir, there's nothing left to organize!" Chandler replied.  
"This is a University right? We have four other libraries in other colleges. We can set you right up with them. That is, unless you want us to notify your parents." The dean threatened. "What time to tomorrow, sir?" Chandler answered with a determined face. "We'll follow the same schedule; I guess you'll be working first at the Liberal Arts Library. Okay,  
remember, I want you to continue the good job you did with the Business and Economics library" "Oh Sir, you can count on that, we'll do a very good job, right Monica?" He said teasingly. Monica just stared at him.

"Oh God, why should this happen to me? Every day with Chandler, now the worst has happened." Monica thought with a sigh.

"I'm so excited, more time with Monica, more time with Monica! I can finally get to know her  
better!" Chandler was very excited.

_**The next day**__**  
**_

Chandler entered the library looking out for Monica. He smiled when he saw her already hard at work with the first pile of books. She was sitting and wiping away dust from old novels. "Target spotted." Chandler whispered. He then walked towards her and took a seat. "Hey, whatcha doing?"He said flashing out his foolish grin. Monica just continued what she was doing. "Still not done with disregarding my premium existence, eh?" He said. "You know one day, you'll have to talk to me, and I'm gonna be the one who's blocking you off." He continued. Chandler then blew some dust off a book, which made Monica cough a little. She stroked her hair to the side which revealed the bruise she had from her mother. Chandler was staring intently at her and he noticed it. "Oh my God! Monica, who did that to you?! You have a bruise on your face! Tell me, and I'll kick that person's ass!" Chandler was really worried. Someone hurt the woman he cares for, the one girl he's learning to love. "Tell me Monica, for the love God, tell me!" Monica stood up and covered her face. She was welling up, so she decided to run for it. "No one should know." She thought.

Chandler chased after her, but she was really fast. He lost her and can't find her anywhere. He kept looking and looking, not minding the fact that he was cutting a class with a very important oral recitation. Monica is more important to him, and now with this very serious matter, he needed to find her, he needs to know. After searching almost everywhere, he went to one of the quietest place in the campus, the small park. He brought out a sigh of relief when he saw her. She was sitting on the bench, with her face buried on her hands, crying. "Monica." He said. His face was all tensed up, and he can't help but feel sad that she is hurting, and at the same time; he was very mad at the person who did this to her. Monica wanted out but he stopped her. Chandler took all of his courage and hugged Monica from behind. When he felt that she was relaxing a bit, he went on to face her, and continued hugging her. He hugged her as if he wanted to protect her from all the dangers of the world, wanting to reassure her that everything will be fine. Monica was surprised at herself, she was hugging Chandler. But, that was the least of her worries. She didn't realize she needed one, and add to the fact that she had been keeping all the misery on her own for so long.

Monica wanted to let go, but Chandler suddenly spoke. "I know you don't want to talk about it, especially with me. But still, I want to let you know that you do not deserve this, heck no one deserves this. The person who did this to you is a horrible, horrible human being. I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you give me a chance to show you how much I care. You can talk to me about anything. But now, if you want to keep silent, I'll let you be. I feel that you're communicating with me through your heart anyway. I think, words spoken by the heart are more valuable than words spoken by the mouth. I feel your pain Monica, I understand it, I really do. More than you believe. I want to thank you for allowing me to comfort you in my little way, and I want to tell you that I mean well. I just, I just don't want to see you sad." Chandler told her in his sweetest tone. Monica just remained still, but her heart was fluttering. She always saw Chandler as just a crazy guy who likes to make jokes and follow her around. He even thought he was insensitive and a jerk. But this was a whole different Chandler; he is so sweet, caring and sensitive. She also feels his sincerity. Maybe they could be friends. It felt good to have someone care for her during her bad times. Well, there's her secret admirer who she has now been answering to with red-post it notes. He's sweet too.

**_A/N: Again, review, review, review please! :D Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The One with the Secret Admirer Chapter 3**

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. It took me days to write, although I must say that the first part is kind of a filler. Hope you still like it though! I promise the next chapter would be more fun :)_

* * *

It has been three days since that hug at the park. After the hug, they just went their separate ways like nothing happened. The truth is, it was all they could both think about, especially Chandler.

Chandler was at his best friend Joey's home one Saturday afternoon. Joey Tribbiani was a year older than Chandler and wasn't rich like he was, being the thorn among roses who were his seven sisters. His parents had a difficult time providing for their family so he didn't have the chance to go to college. Not that it made a difference though; Joey didn't like school anyway. He wanted to be an actor. He wanted to be the next Al Pacino ever since he saw The Godfather when he was ten. One may think that it was unlikely for them to be friends given that one is not as wealthy as the other, it didn't matter anyway. Chandler isn't hung up on the idea of him being rich anyway. It is his parents who are rich. After almost ten years of friendship, they couldn't think of anyone whom they trust more; they truly care for each other.

**FLASHBACK SUMMER 1979**

Chandler was playing at Central Park with his bodyguards looking on. He is so tired of people watching him so he decided to give a shot at roaming around on his own. He took his chance when the bodyguards hit on a pretty lady in a yellow summer dress. "Oh, such creeps." He remarked as he took a last look then went on walking away from the park. He had a fun time looking around that he didn't realize that he was already in a different neighborhood. "This place is different." He thought to himself. He was walking for twenty minutes already and he just entered Little Italy.  
"Well, there you go, I'm lost. It's still better than having those creeps follow me around though." He whispered to himself. "Hey Knicks boy!" He heard someone say, making him nervous. Chandler stopped walking and looked around to see where that voice is coming from. He saw a boy about his age waving. "Nice hat you have. I love the Knicks!" The other boy said while pointing at his 1973 NY Knicks Championship cap. "Uhh, okay thanks, I guess. I gotta go." Chandler held on to his backpack strap then walked fast away from the other boy. "Hey wait! You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you before." The other boy asked. "Yes? But sssh don't tell anyone else. What's this place anyway?" Chandler replied. "You're in Little Italy. Haven't you seen all the restaurants with pizza? I love pizza!" The other boy exclaimed. "Ok, yeah pizza's delicious, I get it. Thanks, I think I'll go on my way now." Chandler was getting anxious. He liked how friendly the other boy was but he got other problems to deal with. "Hey, where are you going?" The boy asked again, he was really curious about the boy. "Oh, I'm going to Central Park." Chandler said. "Then why are you going to Soho? You're lost, let me help you. I'm Joey." Chandler was hesitant but he eventually agreed. He needed to go home; the fun part of sneaking away was already over. "Okay, I'm Chandl-err" Chandler said while stomping his feet alternately. He drank a lot of juice a while ago. "Hey, why are you dancing?" Joey asked with a chuckle. "I really need to peeee." Chandler said slightly embarrassed. "Okay buddy, you're in luck, my home's just right there at that corner. Chandler followed Joey to a gray building and entered a small apartment. The first thing Chandler noticed was how musty it was. The wallpaper was falling apart and the screws on the door were already getting loose. It was a far view from what he was living with back at the mansion. At his house, everything is clean and everything looks pristine. Their mansion was crafted artistically; they had one of the finest estates in New York. "Okay, there's the bathroom." Joey pointed at a room at the corner. "Hey, where are your parents?" Chandler asked while entering the room. "They're out with my sisters." Joey replied while taking a bite of leftover pizza from last night. "Aren't you a little young to be left home alone?" Chandler asked. "And aren't you a little young to be roaming around a place you don't know alone?" Joey asked back. "Well..." was all Chandler said." Okay now tell me more about yourself, it's okay if you don't say much though, we just got to know each other, but I let you in my house!" Joey said with enthusiasm. Chandler shared about why he got lost and they talked about little things like the Knicks, food and their favorite games. Joey was excited to have another boy to talk to, being with seven sisters and all that stuff. Although, he has a few buddies in his neighborhood. Chandler was also excited to talk all about this boy stuff with Joey. His big brother Charlie is already going into college next year and they have different interests. "Hey, want some of my sandwich?" Chandler asked while he brought out the meatball sub from his backpack. "I love sandwiches, thank you!" Joey said while talking the sub from Chandler. "And it's meatball!" Joey couldn't hide his excitement which amused Chandler. "Hey, could you accompany me back to Central Park?" Chandler needed to go home; it's been an hour already.  
They walked back to Central Park and found a very nervous man so relieved to see Chandler. "Mr. Bing, where did you go? We've been looking everywhere for you!" The man in the suit asked. His companion was driving around New York to find Chandler. "That's not important right now. You're not doing a very good job, I see. I wonder if I'll let Mom and Dad know." Chandler gibed. He then turned to Joey before the man was able to answer. "Hey thanks Joey, here you can have my cap." Chandler said with a smile while handing him the item." I can't accept this, it's too much." Joey replied shyly. "Oh come on, you did so much more for me today. I wouldn't be finding my way home if it wasn't for you." "Thank you then, and remember don't just go around like that, you might not end up with good kids like Joey Tribbiani the next time." "Okay, hey why don't you give me your address? Maybe we could hangout some other time!" Chandler said while handing out Joey a piece of paper. "Ok, I'll see you." Joey shook hands with Chandler. Chandler entered the car while waving goodbye at Joey. He gained a friend that day.

**Back to Present Day**

"So, tell me about this girl, man! Is she hot huh?" Joey asked with a sheepish grin. "Hey! Well, her name's Monica and she's really beautiful. She's simple, sweet and smart. I would not say she's hot in your standards, because I know who your type is." Chandler said. "Well.. Okay so what happened? You seem pretty happy when you called me a while ago." Chandler then got on telling the whole story about the incident at the library and the park.

**GELLER HOUSEHOLD**

Monica was working on her reports in the study room when someone knocked. "Hey Monica, can I come in?" said Ross. "Sure, go ahead." Monica answered, not taking her eyes off what she was reading. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask your feedback on this essay I've been working on. It's required for my interview at NYU." Ross said, handing her the pad of paper. "Ok, I'll take a look." Monica looked at her brother with a small smile. "What's that on your face?" Ross asked when he saw the black mark on Monica's cheek. Monica stopped what she was doing and put her hand on her face. "Oh my God! Did mom do this to you?" Ross asked in a loud voice. "Ssssh! Dad may hear you." Monica replied. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ross was really upset, he loves his mother but she could really be a very awful person. And Monica, poor Monica; she has been living off her misery all these years and she can't do anything about it. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't. Ross was now crying, he couldn't say anything more. When she saw her brother cry, she couldn't help but bawl her eyes out. Ross then went closer to her and hugged her tight. They just stayed that way for the next five minutes. When they have finally calmed themselves, they started talking. Ross insisted on talking to Judy but Monica said that it will only make matters worse. They know what she is capable of doing, and they fear that they may not have seen the worst of her. When Ross first knew of the true treatment of his mother to Monica, he was shocked. He always saw his a mother as a very caring person and as a good stepmother to Monica. He had never been so wrong.

**At the University**

"Monica, did you do the report last night?" asked a snooty lady chewing bubble gum. "Yes, I did Phoebe, now all you and Rachel should do is to read through it and try to memorize these highlighted parts right here." Monica answered, pointing at the pink and green highlighted notes on her report. "This is so long, ugh, can't you make it shorter?" Rachel said very annoyed. "Look, that's what I did and it's already summarized to give out all the important details. So you'll have to deal with it." Monica said firmly. "But, really Monica, do you want all of us to have a bad grade? You know we can't memorize that. Like geez, you were supposed to make a report that all of us can deliver." Rachel groused. "Fine, maybe I can do something about it." Monica said with a sigh. Rachel and Phoebe are two of the meanest girls she has met yet she's forced to be with them. Due to her quietness, she barely made friends. It was the reason why she was forced to group together with Rachel and Phoebe. All the good ones are gone.

**A little later:**

"God, that Monica is so gullible! She's such a nerd but man is she foolish!" Rachel said with a simper. "Oh yeah! And she dresses like it's 1965! That woman has no chance. Hey, I heard something about her yesterday. Maybe we could do something about it, you know mess with her a little." Phoebe told her, the crafty fiend that she is. "You got my attention." Rachel said. "Yeah, okay. So I heard that she's working at the library after classes because she messed up the whole place!" Phoebe told her raising an eyebrow. "So, hah! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachel said. "Totally! I'm hitting up Ryan and see what he can do." Phoebe said with a sheepish smile.

Monica had to work at 5 pm in the library that day because she had a make-up class. Chandler was well, always free whenever Monica is free. They'll be working overtime that day too, since they had a day-off due to other course requirements. Monica was working on the neoclassical collection when Chandler arrived. "Oh, there you are. So, we'll be working late tonight, little spooky don't ya think?" Chandler said while playfully tapping on bookcases as he went near Monica. "Whatever. Now stop making jokes so we could go home earlier." Monica said as she continued working. "Yes, ma'am!" Chandler said giddily.

**Two hours later**  
Phoebe and Rachel had their friend Ryan shut the main door of the library from the outside. "Sssh! Quick!" Phoebe told Rachel and Ryan as they headed out of the building. "Oh poor little Monica will be left all alone in the old library. Monica and Chandler are already done with their work for the day. Monica tried to open the door but it was locked. "Chandler, this is not funny!" Monica shouted as she struggled to open the door with full-force. "What's not funny? Hey I have been a good boy. You told me not to make jokes." Chandler said as he was putting his jacket inside his bag. "Open the door! I need to go home. Now is not the time to play your practical jokes!" Monica continued. "Hey, that door is definitely open! Why would I lock it?" Chandler said as he approached the door and tried opening it. "Yeah, it's locked." Chandler said calmly. "Chandler!" Monica hit his shoulder. "Hey! I swear! I did not lock us in! Why would I do that? You're not the only one who wants to go home and cuddle up in the comfort of his bed you know!" He told her innocently. Monica looked at Chandler eye-to-eye at which Chandler responded to. Chandler shrugged and Monica could tell by his looks that he was actually telling the truth. They then went on banging the door shouting for help. "Help us! We're locked! Janitors! Students! Dean! Anyone!" Monica shouted. "Anyone, please help us open the door! "Help!" Chandler added. "Oh man, the janitor must have thought that there was no one left because the front lights are turned off already. Oh God, I need to go home!" Monica said nervously. "Yeah.", was the only thing Chandler said. "Come on Chandler, find us a way out of here!" Monica said in a bossy tone. "Oh, geez fine! God woman, won't you just tone down a bit?!" Chandler responded. "O-okay." Monica tried to keep her calm. She's very worried about a lot of things right now. She might get another beating from her mother because of this. And of course she got a lot of things need to be done. And Chandler, yeah she had a little soft spot for him that day when he hugged her, but still, he got this crazy antics going on! "Now, if you want to get out, you'll have to help me." Chandler told her while crossing his arms together.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_A/N: Yay cliffhanger! More on Chandler and Monica in the library next chapter! Review please :D Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The One With The Secret Admirer Chapter 4**

_A/N: So guys, here's the new chapter. It's pure Monica and Chandler goodness :D It's my Christmas treat for you guys! Have a wonderful holiday!_

* * *

**Back at the Library**

"Ok now, if you'll just go up there the ceiling and check if the vent leads to a way going out of the building." Chandler told her as he piled up tables and chairs for Monica to go up too. "What?! You're letting me go up there instead of you?" Monica asked with a loud voice, not wanting to believe Chandler. "Hey, I'm doing my part by piling up these tables and all you have to do is climb. Chandler said nonchalantly. "But, I'm a girl! Wow. Huh, thanks for being a gentleman!" Monica complained. "Okay, if you should know, this is the best option for us. See, if I was the one going up there you may not be able to hold on to these chairs for support. I might fall. You don't want a dead body lying around with you, right?" he explained. "Are you saying that I'm weak because I'm a girl? I'm freakishly strong!" Monica said while hitting Chandler's arm. "Woah! Easy with the arms! Will you just listen? Look at the hole, I'm too big to fit in there." he pointed at the square opening of the ceiling. "And look, one more for my contribution, I already opened it for you." he added. "Okay, but hold really tight on the chairs!" she retorted without hiding her nervousness. "Count on it." he said while helping Monica up the first table. Monica remembered that she was wearing a dress and looked at Chandler and saw that he was casually whistling softly while looking up at her body. "Don't look!" Monica screamed which caused the table to wobble a little. "I wasn't looking at the things that should not be looked upon! I was looking at you so I could hold the table better!" he defended himself. Monica didn't answer back and continued going in the vent. "Do you have a flashlight?" she asked. "Why would I have a flashlight? I'm not somebody who goes in at night and creeps on people's houses." he replied. "But, it's dark in here! And also, you could have just said no." she answered, annoyed with how Chandler finds a way to make jokes out of everything. "Just follow the light, that's the way out." Chandler wanted to go home but he didn't mind being stuck with Monica for the night. "But, there is no light." Monica answered, a hint of worry in her tone. "Then there is no way." he said.

They continued finding ways to go out of the library. The windows were locked from the outside. The fire exit was also locked. "You'd figure they would be sued for fire safety issues they have here." Chandler told Monica. "Why are all the ways locked?!" Monica exclaimed. "Oh, let's try removing the air-conditioning unit!" she added as she saw one at the corner. They tried to remove the unit, which was not placed securely. They were about to celebrate when they saw that the other side was just an empty room containing maintenance equipment, and not the outside.  
Finally, they both got tired from all the lifting that they did. Monica sat on the floor against one of the bookcases with a panicked look on her face. Chandler sat beside her which was too close for Monica's comfort. She scooted a little to the other side which made Chandler chuckle. He didn't mind though because he was so sleepy. After a few minutes he dozed off. Monica noticed him and she tapped him on the head. "Hey, I was already on the good part of my dream!" Chandler said groggily. "We don't have time to sleep! We need to go home tonight! Now, get your lazy ass off there and help me find a way to get out of here." Monica said firmly. Chandler stood up lazily and followed her wherever she went. She kept on inspecting corners that may have passages on them, but still to no avail.

Chandler decided to stop trying and went back to the middle of the library. He then started bringing two tables beside each other and put his bag on another table. "What do you think are you doing?" Oh I'm just arranging our bed for the night, aren't I sweet?" Chandler told her with a foolish grin. "What?! I don't plan on staying here for the night! And especially with you, most especially beside you!" she answered, picking up her bag from the table. "Uh, we already tried everywhere and there certainly aren't any ways to get out now. The doors are locked, the windows are locked, the ceilings are no use. Do you want me to put a hole in the wall? Too bad I forgot my driller at home." he quipped. "You'll have to accept that we'll stay here for the night. Besides, it's not so bad, you're here with me." Chandler ended with a smile. "No thanks, I'll be going home tonight. Enjoy sleeping and may you have nightmares!" "Oh, that's so sweet of you!" he said sarcastically. "Okay, whatever you say. Good luck. I'll just be here enjoying the coziness of my new bed." Chandler told her while he laid down on the table.

Monica was about to turn around when Chandler started humming a familiar tune. It was Careless Whisper by George Michael. Monica's eyes grew wide when Chandler started turning off some lights then threw away his cap and jacket. He then started dancing a playful sexy dance to which Monica shrieked. "Chandler? Chandler?! What are you doing?!" Chandler went on doing his dance moves shifting from his Chandler dance to the playful sexy dance that he was doing a while ago. Monica then started running away from Chandler. "Ahhh! Pervert! Pervert! I knew it! That's why you're creeping on me! Oh my God! This was your entire plan! Pervert! Criminal! Ahhh!" She shrieked. "Hey, I was about to show you my best moves!" Chandler said innocently. Of course he isn't going to do anything bad to Monica. He respects her. He cares for her. He just really wants to have fun, well you know, be Chandler. Chandler always finds a way to make a joke out of everything. Chandler always wants to make heavy situations lighter. He then went on chasing Monica, while busting off some moves. "Hey Monica, I'm just entertaining you! Come on, we're just having fun! If you dance too then it wouldn't be so weird. Don't you appreciate how good of a dancer I am?" Chandler finally got hold of Monica but then she sprayed some perfume on his eyes."Monica! Oh my God! That hurts. Oh God! Monica! Ahhh!" Chandler shouted in pain.

Monica continued wandering and found the computer room."Ah yes! The computer room! There's the e-mail. I could e-mail Ross and the information office!" She thought to herself. She could hear Chandler from the room. "Ahh Monica! What if I go blind? Then I wouldn't be able to see your long hair; I wouldn't see your blue eyes. I wouldn't see that cute faces you make when I annoy you. What kind of world would that be?" Chandler blabbed on. Monica was in the middle of writing an e-mail when the power went off. It turns out, Chandler accidentally hit the main power switch of the library when he was swaying his hands back and forth due to the pain in his eyes. "Oh my God!" Monica shouted while quickly getting off the chair. She was so afraid. If there's one thing she doesn't like, it's the dark. "Man, wrong time to have a blackout. Or maybe the lights were just switched off?" She continued while carefully walking out of the computer room, taking note of all the obstacles. Chandler freaked her out a while ago but she was so scared that she can't stand to be alone. "Chandler?!" Monica called out. "Monica!" Chandler answered. "Chandler, where are you?!"

Meanwhile, Chandler passed by a white curtain serving as a divider for a part of the library. He accidentally removed it and it covered his body. Monica was walking backwards and Chandler was walking with no direction as he can't see anything. They suddenly bumped at each other. Monica looked at the thing she bumped at and fearfully screamed. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Chandler also responded with a scream. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Then he suddenly calmed down. "Monica?" He asked. "Chandler?" she whispered. "Monica? Monica?" She then removed the white curtain from the thing. "Chandler!" She was so relieved that she hugged him. Chandler couldn't keep the foolish smile of his face. He was doing his cutest smile with the scrunched nose. "I was so afraid, I thought you were a ghost." Chandler was feeling so good, hugging Monica tight. "Don't be afraid Monica, I told you I'm not leaving you and you're safe with me. I'll always be here ready to hug you if you need one." he reassured her; not letting go. Monica then came back to her senses and drew a suspicious look on her face. She suddenly let go of Chandler. "Wait a minute! I see where this is going! All you do is annoy me, and scare me, and you're a pervert! That thing you did earlier, uhh pervert! pervert!" She exclaimed. "Heyyyyyy! I'm a pervert? I'm the one who's a pervert?! If someone's a pervert here, it's gotta be you! You're the one who jumped on me and hugged me! And by the way, the dance routine I did earlier was totally conservative. You just don't appreciate the art of dancing!" Chandler said confidently. "You're the pervert! Ahhh!" Monica just stormed off and sat on the corner.

Chandler approached Monica a few minutes later. "Hey, still getting stuck on the idea that you'll get home tonight?" He questioned. "No. And get away from me pervert." Monica said unenthusiastically. "Okay, but my bed is waiting there, ready for one more occupant. And look, I got a bed sheet!" Chandler proudly said while holding up the white curtain. "And hey, I'm sorry if you are offended by the dance I did earlier. I guess you're just not a fan, huh? Or maybe I'm just that bad. Oh poor me, another dream to give up on. Hey, I promise, that thing earlier was just one of the silly things I do. I'm a good guy." he said with sincerity. Monica just looked up a him. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She watched him spread out the curtain then lay down with his backpack as pillow. Within a few minutes, Chandler was sleeping like a log. She thought he looked cute with the way half of his face is buried on the bag. She finally decided to call it a night and laid down on the other table that Chandler prepared as her bed. She was lucky to be stuck with Chandler; sarcasm and inappropriate jokes aside, he was genuinely a good and sweet person. She wondered what would have happened to her if she was there all alone or if she was with another person.

Chandler woke up in the middle of the night. He smiled when he saw that Monica gave in and decided to sleep beside her anyway. He got up a little to take a small look at her. Even in the dark, he could still see her beauty. Her soft long locks are carefully placed on either side of her face. Her face is perfect with those gorgeous lips and cute little nose. He also admired how she was sleeping peacefully. He never thought that he would be able to witness her sleeping beautifully this early. Yes, he already pictured them together, being married. And he would never have day when he'll wake up and not have her beautiful presence be the first thing he sees. That's how optimistic he is, that through his persistence, he could make Monica love her the way he does. That she'll let him make her happy the way she does every time she makes her cute little snorted laughs when she reads his jokes. He'll always be there for her, no matter what happens. That's how much he loves her. "God, I want to kiss her right now." Monica was originally sleeping sideways, facing against him but she was a restless sleeper that she rolled off facing him. Chandler now had a better view of her. "I know her eyes are beautiful, but I never noticed how wonderful her lips are." he thought to himself. He can't take away the smile on his face. With no hesitation, he leaned on to kiss her. Slowly, he did; as he is still afraid of what the consequences of his upcoming act will be. His lips were about to reach hers when suddenly; "Snnnnozzxxxxfghhhh". She held out the cutest snore he had ever heard. He wanted to laugh out loud but he stopped himself. He put his hand in his mouth and continued laughing. He was quietly tapping the table on the process. "I'll take that as a no, then." He thought.

It was already 8 in the morning. Chandler and Monica were still sleeping, but now more closely beside each other. Their still facing each other as their foreheads were touching each other. Chandler let out a moan as he slowly woke up, which made Monica move away and start to wake up too. Chandler still has his eyes closed but he was already stretching his arms and feet out. They bolted up when they heard people roar in chorus. "Oooooooohhhhh! They slept together!" They were looking all around them; the room was filled with students and the librarian was standing behind them. "What are you doing here?!" The librarian asked in a very serious tone. Monica and Chandler's eyes both grew wide with Chandler giving out his innocent look on his face and Monica having a fearful look on hers. "Mr. Bing, Ms. Geller, what are you doing here?! The librarian questioned once again. Chandler looked at Monica then realized what the people are thinking about this. He then grabbed the curtain and struggled to "cover himself up". "Oh Ma'am, it's not what you think. Oh no no no! We didn't do anything besides sleep beside each other. Nothing more, we swear! We are both fully dressed, see! It's not what you think! We'll explain everything!" Chandler explained. Monica, just kneeled on the table, without uttering a word. She just kept looking around and was lost for words. "You can give out all the reasons you have Mr. Bing, but not an excuse. Follow me to the dean's office!" The librarian replied. "Ooooohhhhhhhhhh!" The people continued to yell out. "Quiet!" The librarian scolded the other students. "Come on Monica, she said follow." Chandler told Monica as he gestured a hand. Meanwhile, Rachel and Phoebe also went to the library early that morning to see Monica's look after her stint alone at the library. "Oh gosh Phoebe she was not alone!" Rachel said. "That guy Chandler Bing!" Phoebe held out a gasp. "Oh I bet something happened between them last night." Rachel suspected. "But, Monica's so old-fashioned and naive!" Phoebe remarked. "But that's Chandler Bing! He's a Bing! Yeah, he makes weird jokes but he's the son of one of the most powerful millionaires of New York! And, he's kinda cute too." Rachel noted.

**The Dean's Office**

"This is a very serious matter and could be on the grounds of expulsion. I can't believe you would put yourselves in this kind of situation; especially you, Mr. Bing, with your family reputation and all. You've committed acts of lasciviousness." The dean told them in a slightly angry tone.  
"Acts of lasciviousness?!" They both shouted in disbelief.  
"I really need to talk to your parents." The dean continued.  
"But please Dean, Sir! You can't let my parents know. Nothing like that happened." Monica pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Geller, but parents need to be notified of cases like this." The dean said calmly.  
Monica and Chandler walked out of the room defeated. "This is your entire fault! If you haven't made that stupid "bed" of yours we wouldn't be on the grounds expulsion!" Monica told him, letting out all her frustrations. "But, you gotta admit; it was comfy right?" Chandler quipped. "God! I hate you! I'm talking to you about a very serious matter and you still bring out a joke?! All you do is ruin my day with your annoying jokes, and stalking me around! Is that you're mission, huh; to make my life miserable? Please stop Chandler, please! You're making things worse!" Monica let it all out and she brought herself to tears. "I-I'm sorry, Monica. I didn't know you felt that way. I don't want to make your life miserable; in fact, I want to make your life better." "Well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job at that!" Monica answered back sarcastically. "Wait, Monica, let me explain!" Chandler shouted as Monica was walking briskly towards the gate. He wanted to follow her but he knew that would just make her hate his guts even more. "Now, I screwed up." Chandler thought.

* * *

_**A/N: Review, review, review please! :) And again, Happy Holidays, everyone! More on Hannah and Ross in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The One With The Secret Admirer Chapter 5**

_A/N: Hi guys! Happy New Year! Sorry it took me the next year to update. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! :D I already planned out how this series will go, so all that's left to do is write them! I'm sorry this chapter is significantly shorter than the first four ones. The next one will be much much longer to make up for this. And I'm working on it ;)_

* * *

Monica arrived at her house that morning and she slowly crept inside. It was already 10 AM and her whole family is expected to be already out to their daily schedules. She was relieved to confirm that Judy wasn't home, because otherwise; she and her will have a little talk. She got up to her room and had a quick shower. She changed into her home clothes and within minutes she was cuddled up in her bed.

Chandler pulled over their garage and went straight to his room. He can't believe he just spent the night with Monica. He's upset though because he messed everything up. He needs to find a way for Monica to forgive him. He laid down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

**GELLER HOUSEHOLD**

It was late afternoon. Monica did not bother to attend classes anymore because she isn't feeling well. Her nose was red from all the sneezing she made the whole day. All the stress has caught up on her and now her temperature's burning up. "Monica, can I come in?" Ross asked while knocking on her door. He saw her under two layers of blankets hugging herself. "Hey, you didn't go home last night, did you? Are you sick?" He said as he felt her forehead. "Yeah, it's a long story. Did mom notice? Oh and yeah I got this stupid flu." she said weakly. "I don't think so. She got up to her room immediately when she arrived yesterday. When she asked where you are, I told her you were in your room and sick, which turned out to be true. It's a good thing she didn't check on you, though. And wait there, I'll get you medicine. You should drink lots of water!" Ross said before kissing her forehead and heading out.

After a few minutes Ross found Monica already sitting on her bed laying out what seem to be a good number of post-it notes. When Monica noticed Ross, she scrambled to cover up what she has been doing. "What's that?" Ross said as he laid the glass of water on the side table. "Oh, nothing. Something you wouldn't take interest in." she replied. "Oh come one, you can share it with me. I'm your brother. And that seemed to be really important, I saw you smile from ear-to-ear." Ross persuaded her. "Oh okay, but this is a girl's thing. Well, not that kind of thing!" She said as he saw her making his 'What? Ew!' face. "Okay." He said. "Ummm, so I have been receiving this yellow notes from someone these past few months; sort of a secret admirer. He's been sending me pun jokes and lately we talk about other stuff too, just things under the sun. And, I just keep it for remembrance. I also get to organize them according to the date, length and the topic!" She narrated. "Are you falling in love with this guy?" Ross asked her. "I'm beginning to like him. You know, I feel like he's becoming my friend. He's so sweet and funny. I just wish I could meet him!" Monica said in pure admiration. "Well, I'm glad that someone's making you happy lately. You should be very careful though; this guy may seem to be sweet and funny but you don't know if at the end of a day he's a criminal! This may be a creep or a psychopath who will soon grab you and put you in an underground dungeon, you wouldn't want that right?" he blabbed on. "First of all; Ross, save your weird fantasies for your creative essays. And also, of course I'm careful! Besides, I already had encounters with a creep and I know how to deal with them." Monica said. "Really? Who's this creep? I'll kick his ass if you just give me the word!" Ross exclaimed. "Ok, calm down. Well, he hasn't done anything breaking the law to me but he's constantly bugging me with his crazy antics. He always follows me around and makes all these inappropriate jokes. Although, there are times when he stops and just becomes a regular person who is sensitive enough to talk too. Still, I hate him because just as my secret admirer makes my day, he makes it worse! He seems to always bring me into trouble!" Monica remarked. "What's this guy's name anyway? Didn't you also have a quirky lab partner last term?" Ross asked. "Chandler Bing. He's that lab partner. It turns out he isn't just quirky. He's crazy and acts like a monkey too." Monica explained which made Ross chuckle. "Wait, isn't he related to Charles Bing? You know the hotel and restaurant tycoon? And I also think that there's a junior in my school who's surname is also Bing." he questioned. "No idea if he has a sibling. Maybe he's related to the famous Bing; a lot of people know him at campus." she said. "Okay. Just be careful with this post-it note guy and Chandler Bing. I don't want you to get hurt in any way. Now you go rest. I love you, Sis." Ross said before closing the door. "Love you too, Ross." Monica said with a smile. As soon as Ross left, she continued arranging the notes and kept thinking dreamily of her sweet notes guy. She was too relaxed that she fell asleep holding on to them.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

Chandler thought it was the best for him to not bother Monica for a while, since she seemed to reach her breaking point with what has happened with them. He continued sending jokes to her though because he can't resist having a constant connection with her. He would continue to go early in the morning to her locker and slip his pun jokes inside. Monica would put her replies on the locker but they weren't there when he checked. It had been three days after the stint at the library and Chandler wondered why he wasn't getting any replies. "I wonder where she is."

He went to the library to check if Monica was there. "Good afternoon, Ma'am! Did Monica come by already?" Chandler asked the lady behind the counter. "Oh she hasn't, she called yesterday that she won't be coming in for a few days." she said. "Oh okay, thanks." Chandler responded.

Chandler was walking around when he saw two snotty girls who seemed familiar. 'Wait, they're Monica's group mates. Maybe they know where she is." he thought. "Hey girls." Chandler greeted as he approached them. "Oh my gosh, Pheebs! Chandler Bing!" Rachel whispered excitedly to Phoebe. "Umm, Hi, Chand-le-er" Phoebe said in a seductive tone. "Yeah yeah yeah, umm do you know where Monica is? I've been looking everywhere for her." Chandler asked enthusiastically. "Umm no. Why would we know where she is? And you approached us just to ask about that boring girl, Monica?!" Rachel responded not hiding her frustration. "Uh, yes? And Monica's not boring! She's quiet but not boring." Chandler said. "Oooh, I bet Monica put out that night and he wants more!" Phoebe said to Rachel with a smirk. "Huh, who would've thought that pure Monica has a dirty little secret?" Rachel responded. Chandler heard them and he couldn't resist his anger at the accusations they're making about Monica. "I'm still here! And you two shut up! Monica's not that kind of a lady! Nothing like that happened between us that night. She's a respectable lady, unlike some people I know!" Chandler shouted. "How dare you?!" Rachel and Phoebe exclaimed simultaneously. "Why, are you guilty?" Chandler told them before leaving. Rachel and Phoebe were left with gasps of disbelief.

"Okay, she's at home. Maybe she's sick. Oh God, I need to see if she's okay. And tell her I'm very sorry. At home. House. Address. I need to know her address! Ahh! I know where to go!" Chandler thought.

* * *

_A/N: What will Chandler do? Watch out for the next chapter :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**The One With The Secret Admirer Chapter 6**

_A/N: Hello there! Here's the next chapter which I promised will be much longer. Well, my vacation's about over. The next chapters after this will take long before it's posted because I'll now be busy with academic stuff. Again, I thank you for appreciating my work. I do hope you enjoy it! I really enjoy writing this story :) Please leave out reviews and tell me what you think of it so far. So yeah, here it is._

* * *

"Mr. Bing, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you today?" The lady said. "Hello Ms. Rogers, I really really need to get someone's address. I'm sure you can help me out." Chandler said in his most charming manner. "But you know that it's confidential information, I'm sorry Mr. Bing." The lady replied calmly. "But I need to see this girl, I'm in love with her. She needs to know how much I care for her. She hasn't been attending classes lately. I heard she's sick. I need to know she's okay." Chandler was already pleading. "Hey, if you love this girl why don't you know where she lives?" she questioned. "Well, it's a long story. You see, I'm sort of wooing her and I want to visit her. I haven't see her in days! I know you're a helpful person and you are a fine lady yourself!" Chandler said eagerly. "Hmm. Alright. But only in two conditions." The lady replied with a smirk.

"I got your imported gelato Ms. Rogers! It's vanilla!" Chandler said cheerfully while placing two tumblers on her desk. "Ok, now tell me more about this lady. You see, I need to be convinced that you really love this girl because I don't want another woman's heart to be broken apart!" Ms. Rogers said while making the first scoop of her delightful treat. Chandler went on to tell the story of how he met Monica and how he fell in love her with her smile. He told her about how they got into maintaining the library and how they got stuck and spent the night together. He kept gushing about how cute she is when she gets pissed off by her jokes. He took pride in how much he respects her and how he didn't take advantage of her during their night alone together. Ms. Rogers can't help but be amused at how in love Chandler was.

Chandler knew Ms. Rogers since he was a freshman. Ms. Rogers was one of the guidance counselors of the university and Chandler has come up to her a few times during some of his bad days. Chandler would tell how he feels about his whole family situation without giving out too much on who specifically he was talking about. Chandler liked that he can open up to someone without going out of his comfort zone.

"Okay, I think I heard what I want to hear. I can tell you do really love her! Now, I want to give you some advice. Okay?" she said with a smile. "Go on." he said. "First of all, stop being a creep with all these following around! You act like a stalker and it scares her away. If you want to talk her, why don't you just approach her once in a while like a normal human being? And lastly, why don't you just reveal your her secret admirer?" She said with a slight raise of an eyebrow. "Well, I'm Chandler. You know how I work. That's what I'm good at; making jokes which makes people uncomfortable. I don't know, I'm just really having fun, well, annoying her. Believe me, a normal approach wouldn't work on Monica. She's so shy and reserved. We were even working together before and she barely talked to me. I don't know, the secret admirer thing has been going really well and I might ruin it; especially now that she's really mad at me." Chandler said. "Well boy you gotta make your mind up really soon; or you might lose her before you even have her." Chandler gulped nervously at her words. "I will. I will not screw this up. Thank you Ms. Rogers!" He continued with a smile. "Don't forget my cookies and cream next week!" Ms. Rogers shouted. Chandler was already at the hallway walking hurriedly. "I won't."

**The next day**

"Chandler, where are you going?" Hannah asked her brother.

"Oh I'm going on lam." Chandler said while preparing his paraphernalia for his big visit to Monica's house. (Borrowed that from "TOW The Girl Who Hits On Joey" haha)

"Come on, share it with me! I feel like you're not talking to me about stuff anymore. This is something huge! I know, coz' I've never seen you this worked up before." Hannah said while pulling on the shirt of his brother.

"Ok! But first stop pulling on my shirt. Well, since you're here I might need some of your advice." He said while putting away the thing he was working on earlier.

"So, where are you going? I bet it has something to do with a girl." Hannah said teasingly. "Oh stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Chandler said while jumping around with a foolish grin on his face. "Ooooh Chandler's in love! You're blushing! My big bro's all grown up!" Hannah said while tickling her brother a little.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're sixteen, you don't know anything about love!" Chandler said while sticking his tongue out. "Actually, I might have." Hannah said while looking down at the floor and playing with her feet. "Ok, now you got my attention. Who is he huh? No foolish boy is allowed my little sister! My little sister is still a precious little child! Go to your room and play with your tea set with Mrs. Hugglesworth!" Chandler exclaimed which made Hannah laugh so hard. "I'm serious, I don't want your heart to be broken by a stupid boy!" he responded. "But you're also one of them stupid boys!" Hannah quipped. "I am most definitely not. I am a grown-up man who just wants this very special lady to love him like the way he does. I am a sweet, handsome and caring guy who will treat his special lady like a queen." Chandler said. "Ugh, typical guy's narcissism! Come on, spill the details! Who's this special queen to the charming prince of my brother." Hannah said with a smile. "Her name's Monica,she's very pretty and shy. She has this cute little nose and beautiful long hair. I just want to make her happy all day. And.. That is all for now folks thank you for your time." Chandler ended with a smirk. He really wants to tell all to Hannah but he really needs to go to Monica's. "You didn't tell me all the details!" she said with disappointment. "We still have next time. i just really need to go now sis. I'm gonna visit Monica." He said while kissing her forehead. She responded with two thumbs up and a "Good luck." "And don't think I forgot about our talk about stupid boys." Hannah just rolled her eyes. "Wait, you should bake her some of your specialty cookies!" Hannah suggested. "Good idea! I might just have time for that." he smiled. His little sister sure is a clever one. "And now you have time for that." Hannah said while making a little pouty face. "Oh please it's just one tray. It will only take half an hour. Our talk will be much longer than that with all your girl's side comments!"

**GELLER HOUSEHOLD**

"Who is it?" The lady called out to the person who was repeatedly pressing the buzzer. "Uhh, it's Monica's friend. It's Chandler." Chandler nervously replied. He was looking intently at the intercom that he did not notice the lady coming up to him. "Whoa!" He shrieked. "Oh sorry 'bout that. I'm sorry but Monica did not tell us something about a visitor she's expecting. You should go now." the lady said calmly. "Uhh, there's this thing called a surprise visit. And hey, I just got here!" Chandler said still holding on tight to the box of cookies he baked earlier. "I'm sorry Sir, but we're not allowed to let strangers in." she responded. "I told you Monica knows me. I'm her friend. I'm Chandler. And now, I'm not a stranger to you, you know my name." Chandler could see that the lady wasn't amused. "Okay, if you won't let me in can you please give this to her. Please tell her I baked it for her and I'm sorry." He said while handing out the box to the lady; but she was not holding out to receive it. "We're also not allowed to accept stuff from people we don't know. Now if you may go, Mr. Chandler." she said while locking the gate. "Oh come on!" Chandler was really feeling bad about this. "Such a rude lady!" He thought to himself.

He then took a good look on the house. Well house is an understatement, it is a mansion. He realized that Monica's family is also wealthy like his is. "Well, duh Chandler they live in an exclusive neighborhood too." he pondered. "Huh, so much for lessening the stalker feel but I really need to see her!" He saw a gap on the side of the mansion's fence where he could climb up. "Well, what do you know, Monica's right; I was born a monkey." He stopped moving when he saw how far below the other side was. "Heyyy! I did not think this through." He took all the guts he has and jumped. Hopefully the hardest part was over. Chandler sneaked in quietly through the backdoor hoping that no one will see him. Now Monica could really say that he has done something breaking the law. He was pretty good at walking quietly through the rooms and he found the stairs. "Of course the rooms must be on the upper floor." He walked up and saw that there were three rooms. "Okay, of course this one room here is the masters.."

Chandler was left to choose which room seemed to be Monica's. "Okay, eenie meanie minie mo. Which one is my lovely's door?" He tried to open one door and it wasn't locked. He took a small look and felt relieved that it was a girl's room so it would mean it's hers. "But wait, what if Monica has a sister?" He looked around and saw a small picture on the table with a framed certificate hanging on the wall behind it. It was a picture of Monica during her graduation day smiling proudly. Of course, the certificate was her high school diploma. "Monica E. Geller. I wonder what E means." He said in a whisper. He looked over to the bed and saw a peaceful Monica sleeping. "Oh, there she is." He took a moment to study her face. Her face is pale but her cheeks are like roses in bloom. Her nose is also red probably from sneezing. She really is sick. Her hair is a little mess but it was okay; because she will always be perfect in his eyes. "Monica? Monica?" Chandler woke her up with a small voice. "Ahhh!" She shrieked. "What are you doing here?! Oh God, who let you in?!" She added. "Ssssshh! Well, technically nobody let me in so.." He explained. "Please tell me this is a nightmare; this is just me having hallucinations because of high fever. Oh please!" Monica pinched Chandler's ear. "Aww!" Monica really pinched her hard. "Oh God, it's real! Ok, calm down. Why are you here? You haven't had enough of following me at campus so you decided to follow me in my own home? No, you really are crazy! I swear to God-" Monica stopped when she heard a beeping of a horn from the garage. "Mom's here! Quick, hide in the closet!" Monica said while shoving Chandler in. "Hey, why can't I meet your mom! It'll be great! I'll behave I promise!" Chandler resisted Monica's shoving. "You don't understand, my mother is not interested in meeting you! Now, go in!" Monica said while pushing him more. "No! I want to meet your mom!" He insisted like a grumpy boy asking for candy. "I said no! You can't!" Monica punched him in the face so hard out of impulse. Chandler was knocked out and left unconscious. Monica gasped. She never realized she was that strong; especially now that she's sick. Just imagine how strong she would have hit him with a hundred percent of strength.

She then immediately pulled Chandler and placed him under her bed. His feet was showing so she decided to throw her blanket on the side of the bed with some stuffed toys too. Now the neat-freak in her was suffering but she was left with no choice. Judy could come in any minute now. She was just finishing up when someone knocked on the door. "Monica?" Judy said in a snob yet tame manner. She came in anyway. "What are you doing?" Judy asked. "Building up a fort, I guess." Monica said nervously. "A fort? Aren't you a little too old for that, dear?" the older woman said while raising an eyebrow. " Anyway, I got you this." Judy handed her a small box. "Something fancy, but not too much. I thought it's time for you to do something about how you look, add some jewelry to your clothes." Monica accepted it with a gentle smile. She was still afraid of her. "Come on now, don't be shy. Give me a hug." Monica then took her into her own arms. It was moments like this that made her maintain a small spot of affection for her stepmother. It confuses her, really; that she could go on from the sweet person that she is right now, to one of the most degrading people she could ever imagine.

Meanwhile, Chandler was already conscious, but decided to stay hidden. He felt the nervousness in Monica's voice while she talked to the other woman. "Thank you." Monica simply said. Judy just responded with a nod. "Now go on and clean up your room, look at what a mess you made."

After she made sure that Judy was gone, Monica immediately pulled out Chandler from under the bed. "Whoa! Slow down there." He said. She was now hitting her arm screaming out incoherent words. "Say that again? I don't understand a thing." Chandler managed to blurt out while shielding himself. "I hate you Chandler Bing! You almost got me into trouble AGAIN! If my mom saw you here I'll have to explain everything and she won't believe me. Then.." Monica stopped when she realized she was about to reveal the secret behind her bruises. "What Monica? You can tell me. I know I may seem like a jerk who just annoys you and creeps on you but the truth is you can talk to me seriously about anything that is bothering you or hurting you. I'm here for you Monica, I care for you." Chandler said with his face all tensed up; filled with worry and concern. "I-uhh-I can't. Now just please do me a favor and go inside the closet." She said. "If you want me to leave, I'll just go out the window like the normal human being that I am." he responded. "No, we'll wait for my brother and he's gonna be the one who'll get you out of here."

Monica is so tired; physically, emotionally, mentally. She's so overwhelmed by everything that's happening that she doesn't have the energy to get more furious at Chandler. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is." Monica now has tears in her eyes. She can't help but break down. Chandler feels like he could cry too. He can't take seeing the love of his life hurting like this. "O-okay. But first please accept this. Before I go in there please promise me that you now forgive me? I wanna apologize for everything that I have done to you; for all the following around, the inappropriate jokes, the practical jokes, the weird gestures, the sarcastic remarks, all of it! Anything Chandler Bing that is distasteful or disrespectful to you. What I said to you at the park about how I understand the pain you feel is all true. And please, oh please don't think otherwise when I say that I'll always be here for you and that I really want to make your life better." Chandler then opened the box which revealed the cookies he made which are spelled out to say "I'M SORRY AND I MISS YOU". "Promise, they're delicious. And I mean every letter. Okay, I don't actually expect a response from you right now but just please promise that you'll think about it? I really want to make up for everything. I promise I could make myself the Chandler whom you can tolerate as a friend if you let me." He was now pleading. Monica just barely nodded as she was still recovering from all the crying she made. "Okay, I'll go in here now. You hush now okay. I'll be right inside if you need me. You take a rest Monica you're still sick."

Ross arrived a little more than two hours after the incident. Monica let Chandler out when Ross said that he's almost home. Chandler was sitting quietly on the chair of Monica's study desk when Ross entered. "You! What are you doing here?! Get away from my sister!" Ross shouted while pointing a finger at Chandler. Chandler was holding his hands up high with his eyes all wide. "Okay Ross, calm down. Mom might hear us! See, this is exactly why I needed you to come by my room quick, I need you to help him get home." Monica explained. "Help him get home? Does he not know that we have a perfectly fine gate by which he can pass through? And who are you and what are you doing in my sister's room?!" Ross continued. Chandler just stood there because he was too shocked for words. "It's a long story Ross, now he's Chandler Bing. And Chandler, this is my little brother Ross." Monica said while Ross is not keeping his eyes off Chandler. "Umm, nice to meet you?" Chandler managed to squeak out. "You're Chandler Bing?! You're the guy who creeps out on my sister? I knew you are gonna do something bad to her! I could kick your ass right now!" Ross said while hitting his fists out in open air. Monica was holding him back. "Okay, we don't have time for that Ross. Calm down and just let him go home." Chandler was now holding a pillow and has his eyes closed; blindly shielding himself. "Alright, you got lucky this time Bing! Now follow me!" Ross said. "Bye Monica. Again, I am deeply sorry. And please, enjoy the cookies." Chandler Said his final goodbye. "Did I say you can say goodbye to my sister?" Ross scolded him.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, thank you so much! :) We're getting there, pure Mondler goodness is about to come your way ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! :D First of all, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me and it keeps me going, knowing that you love it :) I had a little extra time, so I decided to write the next one. And since it took me almost a month to update, it's a little longer for your pleasure. So here it is :) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The One With The Secret Admirer Chapter 7**

When Chandler finally left that day, she went back to sleep. In the middle of the night she got hungry and contemplated on taking a bite of Chandler's cookies. She hesitated, because she thought; "Who knows what Chandler put in those?" But then, she shrugged off the thought. Maybe Chandler really means well and just wants to show he's sorry through this little act. She took one bite and smiled. "Well what do you know, annoying Chandler Bing bakes good cookies." As she was enjoying the cookies, she remembered her love for cooking. She really wanted to go to a culinary school, but her dad insisted that she major on business. She always pictured herself in a chef's hat when she was a little kid. Maybe, she could follow her dream someday.

Monica has now returned to the University after being gone for three days. She felt relieved to be back, she hated having to miss so much of her lectures and being piled up with all the workload. Rachel and Phoebe weren't any help of course. Despite the fact that Monica had been sick, they still relied on her to do all of the job.

"Ms. Green, could you explain the methodology of your paper?"

"Uhh, you see Ma'am, we took these information from books...and-"

Rachel was making signals at Monica but she did not respond. Monica kept a poker face which made Rachel furious.

After the class, Rachel made sure that Monica knows how she feels about what just happened.

"Monica?! Just what the hell was that? Why didn't you help me?!" Rachel said at the top of her voice.

"Come on Rachel, it's not my fault that your clueless about the whole report. You're too busy doing other 'home works'." she answered back with a straight face then rolled her eyes.

"Why you bit-!" Rachel was about to slap her when she stopped her with a firm grip on the former's wrist.

"Don't you even dare." Monica walked away, leaving Rachel with a shocked expression in her face. She never saw Monica like this before. They always saw Monica as a weak person, as someone who can't take a stand for herself. "That week off sure brought the beast out of her." Rachel thought.

As this was happening, Chandler was watching from afar and saw how pissed Monica was and how Rachel tried to hurt her. He promised himself that he would teach Rachel a lesson. "And there you go." He slipped the joke of the day through Monica's locker and proceeded to work on his plan.

_**A little later..**_

"Better give those two mean girls a taste of their own medicine." How Chandler managed to do something like this in a university, we could never know.

Chandler went up the stairs of the building, carrying a pail of water. He set his vantage point at the top of the third floor stairs, making sure that he had a view of the girls when they come out of the room. When he heard the familiar voices of high-pitched chattering, he held up the pail and brought it sideways. In a count-of-three he threw all of the water down. After which, he ran down the stairs eager to see the results of his master plan; which was all out of his love for Monica.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw who the victim was. "Oh. My. God." Chandler's eyes grew wide and he lost grip of the pail. Two women were laughing hysterically at the background while the soaked woman in front of him was giving him a death glare.

"Monica, I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to be you, I swear. Oh God Monica, I'm so sorry!" Chandler apologized repeatedly. Monica was picking up her ruined files while refusing to let him help her. "I can't believe I thought you would change!" Monica ran away with Chandler following her. "Please, Monica I'm so sorry. It was an accident. It was definitely not for you. It was for those two mean girls, Rachel and Phoebe. I wouldn't have thrown it if I knew it was you. Please Monica, give me another chance. I am terribly sorry!" he said, almost wanting to kneel in front of her to beg for forgiveness. "I have no time for any of your excuses! What I do care about, is the fact that you've ruined my day yet again! I am so done with you! You are not allowed to be less than 200 feet from me!" Monica was already fuming and Chandler just nodded slightly at her with a pressured look on his face. "O-okay." He managed to answer back. "Do not go near me!" within seconds, Monica was already out of his sight.

_**The next day**_

Monica was checking her locker when she heard all the murmurs of the people In the hallway. When she looked around, she saw that people were pointing at a guy who was busy fondling around the other lockers. When she checked who it was she saw it was Chandler. He had a measuring tape in hand and a pencil above his ear. He was going towards the opposite direction. "What the hell is he doing now?" she thought. Chandler was now at the far end of the hallway. Being satisfied with his work, he stopped what he was doing and got something out from his bag. He was now holding a megaphone and binoculars.

Chandler looked for Monica through his binoculars. When he confirmed that she was still there, he grinned from ear to ear. He then hanged the binoculars on his neck and adjusted his megaphone. "Uhh, hello, mic test. Mic test. 1. 2. 3. Okay, all good." Chandler said while clearing his throat. Monica took one annoyed look at Chandler then turned her back. "Umm, excuse me Ms. Monica E. Geller, may I have the pleasure of getting your attention?" his voice blasting through the speakers. "What do you think are you doing?! Don't just blurt out my whole name in public!" she shouted at him. "Well, it's pretty obvious that I'm trying to get your attention-" he stopped when he saw that Monica was just getting angrier. "Okay, sorry about that. Well you told me that I shouldn't be within less than 200 feet from you so here I am, exactly 200 feet away from you. You can check and measure it yourself! See, I told you I'm willing to do as you wish! And thank God for megaphones! Okay, what I really want to say is I am deeply, wholeheartedly, I-swear-to-God I am nothing but truly sorry for what I did yesterday! Please Monica, forgive me! I am so sorry. I'll never do anything to upset you again. What must I do? Do you want me to sing for you? To dance? Anything! I really want to be your friend, or prince charming - if you let me. If you don't forgive me I'll never forgive myself too. It is as if I broke my own heart."

Chandler had his eyes focused on Monica, the look on his face giving away all that he was feeling; he was nervous and hopeful at the same time. This was his greatest fear; losing her before he can even have her. And it kills him inside. God knows how each day he's just falling more deeply in love with her.

Monica did not say anything and just kept looking at Chandler. Suddenly, she didn't know what she truly feels anymore. Just a minute ago, all she could think about was how she despises this man. But now, she was lost in the moment; struck by his words and how he said it. She now thought of everything that has happened between them; the night at the library, that hug at the park and the day he sneaked into his house. She tried to see past the craziness in these moments and see Chandler in another light. She realized that all this time, Chandler was just really doing his best to get closer to her, and she was just the one holding back. When things get serious, Chandler knew how to tone it down and just be a regular person. She remembered the true concern on his face when he found out about her bruises or when he found out she was sick. His eyes were a shade of blue, and she must admit that they were beautiful. Those eyes spoke the truth in those little moments. She was taken aback by those hugs they shared. Now that she looks back at them, she realized that his warm presence felt like home. She felt safe resting her head on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. Chandler Bing is not just that sarcastic goofball that she knows, he's a sensitive, lovable guy. Maybe he's worth taking a chance.

"Monica! Monica! Yoohoo! I'd go and snap you out back to listening to me, but we got that 200 feet rule so... You've been staring at me for five minutes already! Monica?"

Chandler said as he noticed that Monica has her eyes on him, somewhat deep in thought.

"Huh?" she said as she got back to reality.

"Again, Monica I am so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Even from afar, Monica could see that he was doing his 'poor puppy' look again.

Other people were joining in the moment, screaming out their reactions.

"Yeah Monica, forgive him already! Come on, he's so sweet!" one girl said.

"Just get it over with! So this man would shut up!" one guy added, while others just shouted their "oooh's and ahhh's".

"If it helps, I posted a voting system on the public bulletin board today asking people to vote if you should forgive me-" he paused while opening the poster labeled: "Should Monica forgive me? Yes or No? (But really, vote for YES, okay?)". "And, as you can see the results are overwhelming. It's a landslide victory for YES! Can't you see there's a public clamor for us? Come on, you don't want to disappoint them right?!" Chandler showed the poster to Monica proudly.

"Okay, fine! But only because you look stupid! And I don't want any more attention on us. Now turn that thing off." she said to him in a serious tone but ended with a smirk.

Chandler couldn't help but jump for joy. He did the dance and was hugging random people near him.

"Does this mean that the 200 feet rule is now void?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes." she simply said.

"Okay, okay, okay! Now, I wanna give you this." He handed her a single white rose.

She can't help but blush a little. "Thanks, I guess. It's pretty."

"Oh no, thank you! Thank you for forgiving me. I promise you won't regret it. And you only deserve the most beautiful roses in the whole wide world." Now Chandler was just being extremely sweet.

She just smiled back at him.

"Umm, now that we're friends; would you like to have lunch with me? Please? It will be my treat!"

He asked excitedly.

"Sure, in one condition. Oh wait, two. First, you better promise me that there will be no more practical jokes ever."

"Yes, ma'am! And the other one?"

"Don't do the dance."

"Seriously, you don't like it? Aww man. Fine." Chandler gave her a pout.

"I can't believe you let yourself be embarrassed out there. You were dancing like a frog!" She said with a laugh. Chandler smiled then gave her a fake sad face.

"That hurt. Okay so when you said..." They kept talking while they walked to the cafeteria.

_**At the cafeteria**_

"So, you've already met Ross. Of course, not in the best time, and I already told you a little about him. So what about you? Any siblings?" Monica asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Let's see. I have an older brother, his name's Charles Jr. but we call him Charlie. He's six years older than me. And I have a sister, Hannah, who's a high school junior." he answered.

"Are you close to them? I've always wondered how it's like to have an older brother or a sister."

"Pretty much. They're basically the people whom I trust the most you know, and care the most about. Remember, you're one of the special people I care about too." He stopped for a moment and gave her a sweet smile. His eyes lit up when she responded with her own. "Now, Charlie's the best. He always gives me advice and supports me in everything I do. Hannah is my little baby sister and she's just the sweetest. I'm a little overprotective of her but just because I love her and I only want the best for her." He said. Monica just found Chandler more adorable with the way he gushes about his family. They talked about their siblings but they never got to talking about their parents. It is as if they both knew that it was the topic that they are uncomfortable with.

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask you this. What is with those post-it notes that you always read when you're at your locker?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Should I really tell you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'm dying to know for so long now!" He said impatiently.

"Okay. They're from a secret admirer and they contain knock-knock and pun jokes."

"Pssh, secret admirer huh? He sends you jokes and he's a secret admirer? How are you even sure that it's a he?" he scoffed.

"Why, is it hard to believe that I have a secret admirer? I'm pretty sure it's a he. And he sends me sweet messages too." Monica was now daydreaming.

"It's not hard to believe, I mean you're very pretty, and smart; I mean who wouldn't want you?" Chandler said and realized that he might have said too much. "What I'm saying is that you're a wonderful person and I'm lucky I get to spend lunch with you." He added.

"I didn't know you could be such a sweet talker. Or maybe you're fooling me again, huh?" she challenged him. "No, I only speak the truth when it comes to pretty women like you are. Okay, now back to that "secret admirer".." He made air quotation gestures and continued. "Why do you seem to like his jokes? I bet they weren't even funny!" Chandler teased her.

"Of course they're funny! He's very hilarious! Why don't you say I read some to you and guess the answers?" she said excitedly.

"Okay, if you say so."

"First one: what do you call a male nanny?"

"Uhhm, a manny?"

"Correct."

"My poodle just gave birth to a puppy, what do you call it?"

"A noodle."

"Right."

"What do you call a pig that does karate?"

"A pork chop."

"Yes."

"What did one hat say to another?"

"You stay there. I'll go on a head."

"That's exactly right."

"Okay last one, what do you call a bear with no teeth?"

"A gummy bear."

"Huh, that's weird why do you know all the answers? And you answer so fast!" Monica said while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uhhh, that's because those jokes are so lame and old! Like come on, Monica, they're so common. I can't believe you still find those funny." Chandler answered with a little hint of nervousness.

"Okay, and hey they're still funny! These jokes cheer me up all the time."

"If you say so. Hey where's your next class?"

"At H509, you?"

"Just a floor below you. Why don't I escort you there?" He offered with a smile.

"Okay."

"Listen, I had so much fun. You don't know how happy I am that you're finally spending time with me; as a friend!" he said giddily.

"I had fun too, so thanks too. See, if you had just been a little more normal before, I would have agreed to have lunch with you sooner." she said to him.

"I know, but we're good now, right?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Okay, before I go, have another box of those awesome cookies I made. It's chocolate chip."

"Thank you, I ate the one's you gave me before and they we're really good. You should bake more." She winked at him.

"I'm so glad you liked them! And they were made all out of love. Next time I'm gonna give you brownies!" He said, full of excitement.

"Not only cookies, huh? I never thought you'd have some talent in the food-making area."

"Oh yes I do, and you are in for a treat."

"That's nice to hear. Well, I better go now."

"Thanks again, Monica! So, lunch again tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll just meet you there. Same time."

"Can't wait!"

They both hesitated, but as if on cue, they both decided to hug each other. Monica feeling safe in his arms, and Chandler feeling like nothing could ruin his day because the woman he loves is held close to him.

Monica laid on her bed that night feeling happy. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this way. She couldn't point out what made her happy but she's just aware of this overwhelming feeling. It was her secret admirer who's filling her dreams for so long now, but tonight was different. Thoughts of Chandler kept her company as she dozed off.

Chandler was beyond ecstatic. It is as if somebody put a hanger in his mouth because since they parted ways, he held a foolish grin on his face. He doesn't care, really; all he could think about is her. He'd been hoping for this time to come, when he'll finally have a decent chance with her. And, now that he has it, he won't take it for granted . His dreams are finally coming true.

* * *

**_A/N: There you go, I told you Mondler goodness is upon us! ;) Now, please tell me what you think about it. Thank you so much! :) _**


End file.
